


Roman's Homework

by ConnorsWritingSux



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is an asshole, Implied Relationships, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Logic | Logan Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Polyamory, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorsWritingSux/pseuds/ConnorsWritingSux
Summary: Inspired by Annabelle's Homework by Alec Benjamin. I wrote this in one go to avoid a 1000 word essay, so it might be wonky.





	Roman's Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know that Roman is not the best here. The Logince or Roman Numerals is one-sided on Logan's side.

As Logan struggles to force his handwriting to go from neat to messy yet again that night, he once again questions why he agreed to do this.

Roman had come up to him two days prior, asking Logan to assist him with the Trigonometry homework. Logan was stunned by this, and that ridiculous, hormonal side of his mind forced him to agree before he could refuse. It was strange enough that he was being asked for help by a fellow student, even stranger considering that the student in question was senior Roman H. Holbrush. The two had never been close, the upperclassman sticking to the too-hot spotlights of the stage and Logan, just a sophomore, staying behind the backstage curtains, ensuring that all productions went smoothly. The two boys never interacted with one another during school hours, Roman sticking with the drama kids, Logan with his closest friends Patton and Virgil, a junior and a senior, respectively.

So, when Roman came up to him out of the blue, asking someone he never really talked to for help, Logan panicked. From far away, feelings could be ignored and locked away, but with the object of his affections only one foot away, Logan prayed that his heartbeat wouldn’t give him away. He said yes to Roman, trying to kill the thought that this was his chance to get close to the other boy, to be important to him.

 

* * *

 

 

His mind’s failure to process just what the outcome of the interaction would be resulted in his being stuck at his desk for the twenty-first night in a row. His hand is cramping from writing in a style so unlike his own, but Logan isn’t going to stop now.

Just that afternoon during lunch, Roman had sat with Logan and the others, telling the three of the drama club’s newest pet project, _Sweeney Todd_ , and laughing at the ridiculous puns Patton supplied. Logan watched, entranced by his crush’s...everything, that he nearly missed Roman asking him to “help” with the Trigonometry homework again. He had agreed readily, missing the looks that Patton and Virgil sent him as he stared at Roman like a lovesick fool. The outsider left the table to go sit with his own group not too far away, but not before blowing a kiss to the three of them, winking at Logan and causing the boy to blush a light pink. After that, Patton and Virgil had a very serious conversation with him. Not wanting to look like an even bigger idiot, Logan had denied all affection towards Roman, reminding his friends that he didn’t even _know_ Roman Holbrush that well. That had gotten Patton off his back, but Virgil had been a completely different story. The purple-haired senior only gave him a small grimace and a disbelieving look.

Virgil’s been texting him on-and-off for hours, just about random things that he’s heard about Holbrush, citing each time that it’s all speculation, as Virgil wasn’t there to witness most of the situations that caused the rumors to circulate. He appreciates that his friend is trying to protect him, having done the same for Patton when another senior tried to frame him for stealing a teacher’s car in Logan’s freshman year; it nearly got Virgil expelled but it showed the lengths he was willing to go to in order to protect his friends.

Eventually, Logan finishes Roman’s trigonometry homework and sighs, signing Roman’s name at the top before dropping the mechanical pencil into his metal desk organizer with a pleasing clink. He checks his cell phone, frowning at the number of messages he sees there.

The group chat between Patton, Virgil, and himself is being filled with messages; most are typed perfectly with an overabundance of strange faces and punctuation (Patton) and a few other messages that are grammatically correct, but structurally incorrect (Virgil). Huffing at their antics, Logan sends a few messages, hoping that his response will stop their tirades.

 **Logo** : Is there a reason that the two of you have decided tonight is the night to figuratively blow-up my cell phone? -Logan

 **Patton-Pattoff** : Looooooooogaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!! :-)

 **spicy-sweet-anxiety** : this is an intervention logan. me and your dad over here have been talking about your crush on roman and we think its time for you to stop. get some help

 **Patton-Pattoff** : Good one, Virge!! :-))))))))

 **Logo** : Patton, Virgil, I am fine. I do not have a crush on that heathen.

 **spicy-sweet-anxiety** : logan you dont do our homework for us. so im pretty sure that you have a big fucking crush on roman

 **spicy-sweet-anxiety** : freaking*

 **Patton-Pattoff** : Thank you, Virgil!!!! :-*

 **Logo** : I do not need an intervention. I do not like Roman Holbrush.

 **Logo** : It is past time for me to go to sleep, I will see you both tomorrow.

 **Patton-Pattoff** : Aw, okay Lo :-( Sweet dreams, kiddo

 **spicy-sweet-anxiety** : gn lo

 **Logo** : Pleasant sleep and dreams for both of you.

Logan doesn’t go straight to bed once he sets his phone on the charger, deciding to go back over the homework before an idea pops into his head. It’s subtle but he feels it’ll be the most effective way of telling Roman how he feels. With that in mind, the sophomore sets to work, pulling out a sheet of paper, his best black pen, and the little hope that’s growing inside of him that thinks this might work.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Logan waits at his locker, foot tapping rapidly on the dirty linoleum tile floor as he checks his wristwatch for the fifth time within a minute, holding his schoolbooks and Roman’s homework close to his chest whilst he waits. He can see Patton and Virgil down the hall a ways, walking into the building together, laughing and smiling together--well, Patton is laughing and smiling, Virgil isn’t doing much besides smirking down at the shorter male at his side--he sees them and refrains from waving, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself with the way his stomach is beginning to turn.

Logan knows his fear is irrational, but he’s allowed to fear what Roman could do to him and his reputation in the school; there isn’t much of one, and that’s exactly the way that Logan likes it. He’s pulled the loose sheet of paper away from the neatly stapled packet of Roman’s homework before he realizes it and is about to rip the stupid thing into little pieces, but a familiar voice stops him.

“I sure hope that isn’t my homework, Logan.” Smooth and gentle and so very Roman that it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. The sophomore is preparing to respond when a different voice interrupts.

“Aw Roman, I don’t think this little cutie is gonna do that, right?” Logan looks at the two in front of him, paper thankfully folded in four so that neither of the other high schoolers can see it. There’s Roman, kind, handsome Roman, and another boy that Logan knows from his AP Psychology class, Remy.

Logan likes Remy. Remy is kind and offers Logan tips on how to better understand some of the more abstract concepts in their class, sometimes even bringing the teen a coffee from his frequent trips off campus to the local Starbucks. He’s never been cruel to Logan, never yelled at him, no threats, and no insults either. Logan also likes Roman; and might, dare he say, love him in a way. It’s irrational to think that way, to consider that Roman may return his feelings, but Logan isn’t always the most rational thinker in the world. Roman is something new to Logan, he’s more emotionally charged and far more outgoing, well-liked and generally a kind person. (His mind omits the way that Roman sneers at Virgil, the backhanded compliments that are thrown Patton’s way, and how Roman only ever really talks to Logan when and _only_ when he needs the younger teen to do his homework. The saying does go: Love is blind.)

Noticing that they are still waiting for his answer, Logan shakes his head and goes to stuff the folded paper into his back pocket when a hand grabs his wrist, and another snatches the paper away. Logan’s blue eyes meet with Roman’s amber eyes and he feels a pit figuratively form in his stomach, wishing that said pit would grow and swallow him up, like a black hole. The senior grins at him and lets his wrist go and, knowing there’s really nothing he can do, Logan stands there and waits for death to take him. At this moment, he doesn’t particularly like either of them very much.

Roman takes his time opening the paper, enough time for Patton and Virgil to arrive and watch the dramatic senior’s face go from amused to utterly confused, and just when Logan thinks he’s going to get away without being embarrassed, it clicks in Roman’s head. The thespian looks from the paper to Logan, and then back at the paper. Then it _really_ clicks and Roman looks horrified. “Oh my God. You…” he trails off, turning the paper to show the equation on the other side, painstakingly written the night before. The hope dies and Logan is ready to leave the school and never return, reaching for the paper in his crush’s hand.

It’s snatched out of his reach and bobs tauntingly near Roman’s face, which looks at him in slight disgust. “Honestly, Specs. You’re supposed to be the smart one, you know that? I don’t know where you got this idea from, but it’ll never happen. We,” he motions to himself and the humiliated sophomore, “will never be anything. Thanks for the trig homework but I don’t feel the same about you.”

And that? That is perfectly fine, Logan is fine with that ending. He goes to hand Roman the homework, dropping it on the ground instead when Roman mutters something beneath his breath. And he can’t…he can’t breathe properly, and he struggles to breathe and get the words out but eventually, he’s able to choke out the word “what” and prays his ears were wrong. (He knows the truth)

Roman sighs and Remy looks at him, body language showing his disapproval at whatever Roman is going to say while Patton and Virgil stand behind Logan, Patton having a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Virgil standing guard, likely glaring at Roman as he does so. Looking the sophomore in the eyes, Roman repeats his earlier statement, slowly enough that it sounds and feels condescending to Logan’s ears. “I said, you’re better off in the books. Nobody ever really loves people like you.”

The tears fill his eyes and he tries to control them, he really, really does, but it hurts. A sob escapes his throat and he claps his hands over his mouth, feeling himself being pulled into a tight embrace. There’s a yelp and he pulls away from Patton’s hug to see Roman on the ground, lip busted, and Virgil, looking every bit the protector that he is, standing over the boy. Roman and Logan’s eyes lock for a second before Logan is ushered away by Patton and Virgil. Those eyes follow him out of the school building, and he feels thankful when the door leading to the outside closes, severing the connection.

 

* * *

 

 

Logan wakes at 3 am, feeling like everything is crushing him, fear of inadequacy keeping him from doing more than crying. A gentle warmth on his left side and an arm around his waist and he relaxes a bit, remembering that he’s no longer in high school, that Roman H. Holbrush can’t get to him here. Looking at the person to his left, he’s struck by how beautiful Virgil is, happy to have them in his life all these years. To his right, he sees Patton’s sleepy eyes staring at him, a little frown on his face.

“Lo, what’s wrong?” The words are slurred but coherent enough that the young man can understand what his lover is saying. He knows that Patton won’t remember this in the morning, he never does, so Logan tells him everything, whispering so that he doesn’t end up waking Virgil.

“L, we fuckin’ love you. That dude was a dick, mkay?” Virgil’s sleep-roughened voice drawls, accent slipping in without their knowledge. The arm around his waist tightens then loosens back up as Virgil scoots closer, pecking Logan on the cheek before settling down next to him. Patton kisses him on the cheek as well, mumbling similar words, now too unintelligible to Logan’s ears, so he just settles in between his boyfriends and tries to go back to sleep.

“Love you, Logan, and you too, Pat,” Virgil says after a moment of silence.

“Love you too,” Patton mumbles in reply, laying his head on Logan’s chest with a satisfied hum.

“I love you both as well.” His response isn’t exactly what he wants to say to them. He wants to scream it, to let them know just how much he loves them, but he doesn’t. He’s tired, his boyfriends are sleeping next to him, and there’s nothing waiting for him tomorrow except a nice day in with the men he loves. He falls asleep with that thought; happy to know that Roman was wrong. The men sleeping next to him found a way, even after all these years, to love someone like him; and he didn’t even have to do their homework to get their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it


End file.
